Cravings
by TheMonsterInYou
Summary: Three years ago a traumatic incident triggered an insatiable craving within Bella. This craving,however was not for food...[BellaxRosalie][CarlislexEsme][EmmetxOC] [JasperxAlice][Edwardx?] (A/N: first story, suck at summaries) (Disclaimer: All characters and plot belong to Stephanie Meyer.)
1. Chapter 1

**Phoenix**

**No ones POV**

The airport was a mixed bag of emotion. From the highly agitated businessmen who were blaming their PA's for providing them with the wrong flight times. To the family members that were departing from eachother, very few people took notice of the rather unusual behaviour that the statuesque brunette was having towards her mother.

"You really don't have to go Bella" Renè had been pleading with Bella with her for the past 2 hours about her decision to leave.

But the Brunette just wouldn't budge.

" Save your tears for someone who buys the bullshit you're spewing right now. We both know that you're quite delighted about my departure" this was Bellas rather cold reply to her mother.

Renè at least had the decency to look ashamed . Truth be told what Bella said was very true. Ever since she'd married Phil she'd been sending Bella on longer summertrips to her father and had even hinted about her staying there. This was because she had wanted to travel with Phil who was a minor league baseball player.

After the_ incident, _however her reason had changed beacause of _fear._

Not bothering to say good bye to her mother, the tall brunette headed towards her flight.

Leaving an almost tangible trail of danger.

And a very relieved mother.


	2. Snack time

It would be an uderstatement to say that Bella was _agitated_ when she finally got to her seat on the plane.

She was _furious._

Having been stopped numerous times by men _and _women who flirted with her relentlesley and didn't seem to understand the concept of _personal space._

Luckily for her, the person she ws sitting next to couldn't be bothered about her. The brunette was not bothered by this at all and chose to savour the moment by listening to music and_ relaxing._

Of course all good things come to an end.

Hardly 20 minutes after the flight had taken off and Bella was feeling _watched_. It wasn't a good kind of watchedeither.

In all honesty it was kind of predatory, hungry, _lustful. _She could practically smell the lust rolling off the person in waves.

Soon it became unbearable and Bella was becoming curious about the person releasing these phermones.

She did a quick scan of the cabin starting from the front to the back. There she spotted a middle aged man wearing casual attire sitting with what seened to be his _wife and 2 kids. _Even after being caught starring the man simply licked his lips and _winked._

_**Well thats just -**_

_Disgusting, I know. I feel sorry for his family._

_**Mmmm. Maybe we can help them out a bit you know ... get rid of him.**_

The _**Hungr **_practically purred with delight.

_No ! I can't let you do that. Especially not here._

_**Oh come on. When was the last time you ate. Im sure you're staaarrving.**_

_I'm perfectly Thank you . I just had a rather filling lunch._

_**Oh don't play games with me ! You know excactly what I mean.**_

Unfortunatley Bella knew all too well what _**she**_ meant and knew _**she **_was right about her hunger. She was starting to notice she was getting more short-tempered than usual and almost losing control to the hunger a number of times.

_**Come on. You know you want it.**_

_No!_

But her attempt t stop the _**Hunger **_was futile. She soon found herself walking down the aisle towards the toilets with the man a few steps behind her.

Once she had entered the stall the man locked it behind him and quickly crashed his lips to hers and pinned her to the door.

He was struggling with his pants so Bella decided to help him. Once his pants were off she made quick work of his boxers and soon his dick was standing proudly infront of her

_**Oohhh. He's big**_ .

The brunette couldn't agree more his thick meat was at the least 8".

"Like what you see baby?" The man asked quite arrogantlty.

"Oh you have no idea" she purred seductivley, causing his dick to twitch " I could just you up"

And eat him she did. With one swift motion she grabbed his large appendage and ripped it off him. Before he could even scream had she snapped his neck silencing him.

**10 mins later.**

The tall brinette exited the _clean _stall with a rather satisfied grin on her face.

_**And you said you weren't hungry.**_

_Oh shut up._

She found her seat and proceeded to enjoy the rest of the flight.


	3. Arriving

**General POV**

Bella had finally arrived at the airport and was now waiting outside for Charlie. She could only pray that he wouldn't pick her up in the cru-

BEEP! BEEP!

_**Spoke too soon?**_

_Fuck off!_

Bella trudged slowly towards the cruiser and barely acknowledged Charlie as he opened the passenger door for her.

The first 10 minutes of the drive were extremely tense as Bella could practically feel the questions bubbling up within Charlie.

"Your hair has grown"

_**Is he for real? That's the lamest conversation starter I've ever heard.**_

_He's trying. Cut him some slack._

"Yeah, I know" Bella replied

"Wow your voice has changed to, it's a little huskier!" Charlie said a little flustered

_Shit, is it that obvious?_

_**Well his dick seems to have noticed.**_

_Oh gross! He's my dad!_

"I haven't noticed." Bella said bluntly trying to end the conversation and prevent having him notice other changes.

"Well we're here home sweet home!" Charlie exclaimed

_Thank G-d!_

_**Is this it? You know a lick of paint wouldn't hurt. **_The _**Hunger **_snidely commented in disgust.

As rude as the comment was, Bella couldn't help but agree. The house looked like it hadn't had a paint job in like forever, the front door seemed ready to fall apart at any moment and the windows were so dirty they looked like a sandstorm had gone past them.

Charlie had instructed her to get into the house while he bright her bags in, even it was quite clear that he was struggling with them. Eventually she gave pity on him and took _both _bags in with ease.

"Where's my room by the way?" she asked almost half way up the stairs

"I figured you'd prefer the guest room because yours is quite small now" he replied wile reaching into the fridge for a beer. Bella breathed a sigh of relief as she continued her trek up the stairs. The last time she was here her room was already quite small and there wasn't a window which prohibited her from sneaking out whenever she wanted to. When she got too her new room the first thing she did was go to the window which faced the forest._**"**_

_**Oooh**__** nice view. I just can't wait for the adventures we'll be going on.**_

_Don't get to ahead of yourself. This is just going to be used to feed and that's it._

_**Aawww your no fun.**_

The teen could almost see the_** Hunger **_pouting. The thought made her chuckle but she sobered up quickly when she heard Charlie's footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hey, just thought I'd let you know that some friends are coming over. You remember Bill and Jacob right?" Charlie asked while standing in her door way nervously.

"Yeah I do why?"

"Well they are the ones that are coming over and I thought it would be nice if you came down and greeted them."

"Sure when are they coming?"

"In about thirty minutes"

"Cool, let me just unpack my bags in the meantime"

Charlie left her to it while she unpacked the bags. Due to her enhanced speed she was able to unpack everything, shower and change before the guests arrived. Bella herd the guests coming down the road about 5 minutes before they actually arrived at the door, but she didn't make a move to answer the doorbell.

"Bells Billy and Jacob are here, come say hi!" Charlie shouted at the top of his voice.

_G-d does he have to be so loud. I can hear him perfectly fine if he just speaks normally._

If there was one thing that Bella was still struggling to control was her enhanced hearing. Having reached the bottom of the stairs she saw two men, well one man actually the other guy was really just boy.

"Wow Bella you've grown tall!" Billy exclaimed wide eyed and disbelieving. She really couldn't blame him because the last time she was here she was only 5"1, now she was just about 6"10.

"Yeah I know, I've changed a lot since the last time you saw me."

_**You don't say.**_

_Not now please_

"Hey Bella, It's been a long time. You still remember me right" Jacob asked with a slightly love struck look on his face.

"Yeah I remember you, you haven't changed much" she replied chuckling

And as if a switch and been turned on the lust in the room skyrocketed from 0 to 100 I like 0.1 seconds. It was absolutely suffocating especially because she was standing next to the main source of that lust. Jacob.

_Ah shit. I better leave before it becomes a fucking orgy in here._

_**An orgy! Now that sounds promising.**_

She ignored the_** Hunger**_ and quickly excused herself saying that she had school the next day. Barley concealing her enhanced speed up the stairs and two her room leaving three dazed men with raging boners.

_That was close _she thought as she slipped into bed.

_**Would it have killed you to have just a little bit of fun with them?**_

_No I am not going to take advantage of them when they are in such a vulnerable state. Now good night._

The last thing she saw before she entered the land of unconsciousness was a pair of gold-violet eyes and blonde hair.


End file.
